


The Sky In My Heart Clears

by ToniDShipper



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ...kind of, Canon Compliant, College, F/F, Slow Burn, aqours - Freeform, aqours in college, will add tags and ships as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniDShipper/pseuds/ToniDShipper
Summary: Between college, trying to keep in touch with her friends, and a job offer; Tsushima Yoshiko sure has a lot on her plate. As she takes on a new journey, Yoshiko gets tangled into a life she never imagined she'd be living again - except it's a totally new territory as she embarks on it on her own.Friends proving that she's not alone, feelings blooming, and a lot of shenanigans; this is the story of Aqours and their lives after everyone has graduated from high school and went on their separate paths.





	1. Conversations Like This Make Me Feel At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Tsushima Yoshiko receives a phone call and her day seems to be better.

 

It has been an exhausting day for one Tsushima Yoshiko. When she decided on studying film in one of the universities in Tokyo, she didn’t think it will be _this_ tiring.

 

She is trying to find the key to her apartment’s door when her phone rings - a chiptune version of one of her best friend’s solo song that she found on the internet that was made by a fan. Yoshiko fishes out her phone from her coat’s pocket and puts it in between her shoulder and her ear after answering the call, not bothering to look at who it was on the other line because she already knew anyway. She then begins her quest to search for her keys.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yoshiko-chan!”

 

She smiles. “Sorry, who’s this?” Yoshiko jokes then grunts as she finally pulled her keys out of her pocket. Why are the pockets of women’s jeans so shallow and tight anyway?

 

“You are very cruel, Yoshiko-chan. Am I not your favorite little demon, zura?”

 

“Last time I checked, Ruby didn’t add ‘zura’ at the end of her sentences.”

 

A pause. Yoshiko swears she heard a tiny gasp, followed by incoherent mumbling from the other end. “Yoshiko-chan is horrible, zura.”

 

With that, she opens the door to her apartment, laughing. “I’m just joking Zuramaru. And it’s Yohane,” Yoshiko corrects her, jokingly. At least by the end of their high school days, she was able to control herself not to go full on ‘Yohane’. She jokes about it from time to time, especially with Hanamaru, but she’s gotten over the fallen angel identity during their last year in high school. _Not really_ , Yoshiko thinks; at least she can control the urge to ‘correct’ everyone who says her actual name now. “Besides weren’t you the one who was so against being a ‘little demon’?”

 

“Maybe if Yoshiko-chan was nicer to me, _I_ would have agreed to it.”

 

“Wha- am I not nice enough, Zuramaru?!”

 

“Like I said, you’re very horrible.” She sets her bag down and relaxes when she hears Hanamaru laughing on the other line. “Did you just get home?” Hanamaru inquires as she is taking her coat off with one sleeve after the other just to hold the phone to her ears.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Yoshiko lies down on the floor and stretches. “I had to drop by the library to get some books about Western Literature for a minor subject. Know anything about vampires, Zuramaru?”

 

Hanamaru hums in affirmation. “I actually do but, I will send it to you through text since, knowing you, you are too lazy to get a pen and paper to write it down, zura.”

 

“I’m wounded! Is that what you think of me, Zuramaru?”

 

“Am I wrong, Yoshiko-chan?”

 

Yoshiko sighs dramatically. “Nope. You are absolutely right,” she admits, sitting up. That earns her a laugh from Hanamaru. “I’ll be expecting that text, tha-” she laughs when she feels her phone vibrate. “Or rather, I have received the text, thank you.”

 

“What? I haven’t sent you any messages yet, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

“Hmm, hang on.”

 

Yoshiko checks her phone. The text is from an unknown number. She opens the text and reads through it. “O-Oh…”

 

“Yoshiko-chan? Is there something wrong?”

 

She shakes her head only to feel dumb about it afterwards as she realized that Hanamaru isn’t there to see the gesture. “Ah, nothing, Zuramaru. I just got a reply from this company I’ve submitted my resume to. They said they’d like to interview me for a part time job and asking if I could drop by tomorrow afternoon for an interview,” she replies.

 

“You’re applying for a job, zura?” Her friend asks.

 

At this, Yoshiko explains that while her mother is able to pay for her tuition fee, film school isn’t exactly cheap as there are other expenses to pay for. Yoshiko didn’t want her mother to pay for all that. Her mother already had given her the freewill to choose a school and a major she wants. The least she can do to lessen her mother’s expenses is to get a part time job. At least, she can pay for her apartment and some other fees with the money she’ll earn from the job.

 

“That’s very considerate of you, Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru comments afterwards.

 

Considerate is a good term. Honestly though, Yoshiko was just shocked at the expenses that’s why she didn’t want her mother to cover for everything. Given, her mother did earn a lot but, she didn’t want to exceed her budget from the allowance that her mother gives her. Living on an apartment that she has to pay the rent to every month is one thing but equipments and miscellaneous fees are another. “Yeah well, that’s that. Hopefully I do get the job.”

 

Hanamaru makes a humming sound. Yoshiko begins typing her reply. “Won’t you exhaust yourself, Yoshiko-chan?”

 

That is something Yoshiko already did think of but she won’t know for sure unless she tries, right? “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Zuramaru,” she reassures her. “So, how about you? How are you doing?”

 

She taps the send button.

 

And so, Yoshiko spends at least an hour more on the phone with Hanamaru. Her best friend had to stay in Uchiura and attend the closest university in Numazu instead because of her parent’s wishes. Sadly, they didn’t exactly offer a specific major for Creative Writing so Hanamaru settles for Literature. Yoshiko remembers being so against that because Hanamaru is the smartest person she knows and she deserves to get a better education. In Tokyo, probably. She could have used those scholarships that were offered to her when they graduated and Yoshiko would offer that they room in together. Hanamaru decided to follow her grandparents’ wishes though. They need help looking after the temple anyway so, it’s the best option Hanamaru sees at the time. Not much Yoshiko can do about it. According to Hanamaru, she’s enjoying her first semester at least. Since literature is something she had been fond of ever since, being a Literature Major is somehow ‘fun’ for her. Yoshiko can’t imagine for the life of her to read books every single day. She enjoys them from time to time but everyday is quite too much.

 

Still, Yoshiko is sure that Hanamaru somehow wishes to be free to make her own decisions. Sometimes her best friend would have this melancholic tone in her voice when she's talking about how school is doing. Surely, Hanamaru's also thinking of the what could have been's if she had gone to Tokyo with her. She also know how Hanamaru must be feeling lonely at times. She really wishes that she can visit Numazu more often but it's not really that healthy for her expenses. 

 

Of course, other than themselves, they talk about Ruby and Dia too. Dia went to the college in Tokyo University where her recommendation was accepted after she graduated Uranohoshi and is now studying Business Management. Ruby followed soon after, just a month after graduating with Yoshiko and Hanamaru, and is now studying fashion designs. The condominium that the Kurosawa sisters live in is actually just an hour and a half away from Yoshiko’s apartment - without the usual Tokyo traffic, that is. Also, Ruby is attending the same university as Leah. From the looks of it  the two are doing pretty well.

 

They talk about their other friends as well. Kanan took over the diving shop after being licensed as a professional diver abroad. She flies to Hawaii from time to time then back to Uchiura.

 

Mari is, well, Mari. Sometimes she just appears all over the place, completely out of nowhere - not even advising anyone of her arrival. Like that one time she just dropped by their graduation celebration at the Kurosawa’s. Of course, Dia was able to make it there to congratulate Ruby but she was just in Japan, a train ride away or so. Kanan was still caught up with her certification but she didn’t forget to send them a message. Mari however, was supposed to be overseas which is why everyone was shocked to hear her shout ‘congratulations’ in Italian because she’s multilingual now and just blurts out random words in the first language she thinks of, apparently. And then, she gave her, Ruby and Hanamaru graduation gifts. Yoshiko isn’t sure what the other two received from the blonde woman but she nearly dropped the gift when she opened it at home because being an Ohara, of course Mari’s going to give her an expensive DSLR camera.

 

Now that she thinks about it, Yoshiko remembers that Mari was also present during Chika and the others’ graduation a year before. Somehow, Mari just magically appeared at Chika’s house, bearing gifts as well.

 

But mostly, when they’re not wondering about ‘ _where in the world is Ohara Mari’,_ they know that she’s in Italy, studying her third year in business management, like Dia is here in Japan.

 

And since Chika has been brought up, their former leader actually goes to the same university that Hanamaru goes to in Numazu. She’s studying Hotel and Restaurant Management there. Hanamaru and Chika are often together since they decided they should at least ‘synchronize’ their schedules to _strengthen their bond_. Count on Chika to make dramatic statements. Also, Yoshiko swears Chika’s love for oranges is rubbing on Hanamaru since most of the time during their weekly calls with each other, Hanamaru is munching on an orange or two. Like she is right now. Hanamaru is always eating anyway so there really shouldn’t be any surprises with that.

 

Then there’s You who is attending a Maritime Academy. She’s often in Uchiura since the academy she attends is just an hour away from Numazu. Chika is very pleased with this since she says nothing can keep the two of them apart because that’s what best friends do; though Yoshiko is pretty sure there’s more to them than just friends but the two aren’t confirming nor denying anything so Yoshiko’s not going to meddle with that. What's really important to her is that the two are happy.

 

And of course, they talk about Riko who is currently attending a prestigious music college in Akihabara after being offered a scholarship there. Last time Yoshiko heard from her, she was ‘anonymously’ composing music for a new professional idol group. Apparently, a lot of producers recognized her talent and are recruiting her for their agencies. Riko would take jobs once in awhile but she opt to finish music school before actually entering the industry. It’s funny how Hanamaru thinks that Riko is still a sour topic for Yoshiko especially since Yoshiko had a bit of a _thing_ for her back in high school and Riko definitely had a thing for her as well but that’s all there was to it. Somehow that spark just died down and they would rather just stay as friends.

 

She’s totally over it though. She and Riko often exchange mails. Besides Hanamaru and Ruby, Yoshiko can say that Riko is one of her closest friends at the moment.

 

It’s only been three months since Yoshiko has left for Tokyo but she feels like it’s been so long since she last talked to her friends even though Aqours still held their usual Skype sessions with each other at least twice a month. Often times without Kanan and Mari but they all keep in touch with each other still.

 

Yoshiko’s not sure when it started but she and Hanamaru has been calling each other a lot more frequent than they did with the others. It probably was because Yoshiko called Hanamaru one evening. It was one of those times when Yoshiko was being very honest and had blurted out that she felt homesick. Since then, Hanamaru would call once in awhile. The past few weeks though, they’ve been texting or calling each other everyday.

 

Yoshiko doesn’t mind. In fact, she’s quite thankful that Hanamaru has been keeping in touch. While she is incredibly busy as well, talking to someone at the end of each day helps her out a lot. Makes her feel at home, as she once thought to herself. Of course, hearing Hanamaru's voice makes her wish that her best friend was actually there.

 

She just really misses the rest of Aqours.

 

It is only when Hanamaru mentions that she has to prepare dinner that the two of them decide that it is time to end their conversation. Yoshiko ends the call first because Hanamaru has this weird condition that whoever gets called should be the one to end the call. Yoshiko doesn’t know if there’s a logic behind it but somehow she understands but in a way that she can’t explain.

 

And so Yoshiko heats up a meal that she bought from the convenience store right next to the apartment complex she lives in. Hanamaru scolds her whenever she got store-bought meals. but she have to get by somehow. Also Yoshiko would rather have bad, unhealthy food than spend more time cooking than eating. She is fully aware though that that’s going to get back to her one day.

 

After her dinner, she does a bit of light reading on Film Theories before deciding to retire for the night.

 

She checks her phone before going to sleep. Sure enough, there is a message from Hanamaru.

 

_‘Bram Stoker’s Dracula would be everyone’s go to book for classic vampire literature. I suggest checking out Sheridan Le Fanu’s Carmilla though. Good night Yoshiko-chan! And good luck on your interview tomorrow!’_

 

“Count on Hanamaru to know these things,” Yoshiko mumbles to herself, smiling.

 

_‘Thanks. For both the vampire lit and the good luck. I’ll do my best! Good night, Zuramaru.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course I had to mention Carmilla. I love Carmilla!


	2. That’s one hell of an opportunity indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoshiko is just plain confused with how her day is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read 'An Angel's Wish', I did say I have a surprise for my college Aqours fic (which is this) so, eh... here we go.

 

Yoshiko have Cinematography 1 and Film Theories 1 for today, both of which are morning classes so it is convenient that she is scheduled for an afternoon interview.

 

Cinematography is interesting, as usual. They’re finally testing the different cameras to use for filmmaking. The Arriflex’ video quality was superb but, she is much more comfortable with the low-costs filmmaking using a DSLR. Thanks to Mari’s gift, her DSLR is up to date with the new ones. She was still using a camcorder back then for her ‘fallen angel livestream for the little demons’ and it was also the same one they used to film their first few Aqours PV and other content. Compared to the DSLR, that camcorder was like a _potato,_ as the internet would say.

 

Since Yoshiko got the camera, she’s been studying the functions and using it to practice which is why she’s thankful that when they start making their short film projects, they’re not required to use the Arriflex and they can use their rigs. For this term, at least. They will have to use it at some point for Cinematography 2 though.

 

After that fun class comes Yoshiko’s least favorite course, Film Theories 1. Mis-en-scene is the current topic, which Yoshiko defines as ‘everything you see on the set and in the scene, _basically_ ’. Of course, it is a lot more broader than that, with the different elements and all, but she is just very distracted by the fact that she will be going to an interview after class.

 

As soon as their professor dismisses them, Yoshiko bolts out of her seat and out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

She barely makes it on time. She enters the building, showing her ID to the security guard. She receives a pass which she pins to her ID before heading towards the reception desk.

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” The brunette receptionist inquires.

 

“Hello, I’m here for an interview with-” Crap, she forgot the name of the person she was supposed to look for. “Sorry, let me just get my phone,” she says.

 

The receptionist practically beams at her before which, Yoshiko doesn’t really know how to react to. The older woman watches her for a few seconds. “Tsushima Yoshiko-san, right?” She asks. Dumbfounded, Yoshiko nods. “It’s nice to meet you. My younger sister is a fan of Aqours. As am I, as an extension.”

 

Oh, right. “A-Ah, yes. Thank you for your support.” She smiles then bows her head, not sure how to react once again. She really needs to calm down, she scolds herself mentally for it. Yoshiko finally manages to fish her phone out and read the text from last night. “Sorry, I’m looking for Tanaka Keiko-san.”

 

The woman nods in acknowledgement. “For a moment please, Tsushima-san.”

 

Yoshiko still can’t believe that people recognize her for being a part of Aqours up to this day. In fact, the friends she met in university approached her because they recognized her. While it did have its perks, Yoshiko feels like some people are reluctant to approach her because of it.

 

A woman comes up to the reception desk while Yoshiko is lost in thought. The receptionist knows her, it seems.

 

“Ah, you’re here to see Tanaka-san?”

 

“Yup! She’s here, right?”

 

“Yes but Tsushima-san here is being scouted as a talent, I believe and she’s asked by Tanaka-san to come here for an interview.”

 

“A talen-?” Yoshiko mumbles to herself in confusion and finally glances at the person the receptionist is talking to. The woman is shorter than her by 2 inches, probably. Her hair is jet black hair which are tied into high pigtails with red ribbons on both sides. The woman’s ruby eyes are doing the same thing - looking at her curiously.

 

Then, the woman grins. And Yoshiko swears she has never been more stunned in her life. It’s almost impossible for Yoshiko not to recognize who this person is. After all, Chika would gush about them back in high school non-stop during the time they were in the process of establishing Aqours. Also, Ruby and Hanamaru managed to make her watch a lot of their music videos and TV guestings. Because of that, somehow, Yoshiko knows what the woman will say next.

 

“Nico-Nico-Nii!”

 

“Y-Y-Yazawa N-Nico-san!”

 

Nico strikes her signature pose while Yoshiko bows.

 

“Call me Nico! You’ll be working with Nico, after all. You’re Tsushima Yoshiko of Aqours, right?” Nico tilts her head. Still, Yoshiko hasn’t recovered from the shock that is meeting one of Aqours’ inspiration that she can only nod. “Ah, this is amazing! Hanayo’s going to flip when she hears that Nico’s going to work with a member of Aqours!”

 

A lot of things are going on in Yoshiko’s mind. First is, _what the hell?_ Second is _the_ Yazawa Nico of μ's somehow knows her and the rest of Aqours. Third, did the idol just say that she’ll be working with her?

 

“N-Nice to meet y-you, Nico-senpai,” is what Yoshiko manages to reply because honestly, what do you even reply at a time like this?

 

Nico grins. “Likewise! You can drop the senpai too, really. But that’s up to you. And, since we’re both heading towards Kei-chan’s office, let’s go together!” The idol waves at the receptionist and heads toward the elevators.

 

The younger girl continues to stands there in shock which Nico has noticed. The idol looks back at her. “Tsushima-san?”

 

“E-eh!” Flustered, Yoshiko nearly jumps at the sound of the idol calling her. “P-Please, just call me Yoha-” _No, not that,_ she scolds herself. “Yoshiko.” She bows down to the woman behind the reception desk who seems pretty entertained by their interaction before following Nico.

 

When Yoshiko was still in high school, she could remember their no. 1 resident idol expert, Dia, saying that Nico was the only one from μ's who actually continued being an idol. Yoshiko remembered the older Kurosawa saying that even if μ's had already made a name for themselves, Nico still worked hard and started in a small agency. But she made it big in the end. Which is why Yoshiko still can’t comprehend how she’s now standing next to one of the members of μ's in an elevator.

 

“Nico was with Kei-chan when she was sorting through the submissions from applicants.” The older woman starts, breaking the silence. “When she mentioned your name, Nico had to look at your profile because Nico had to make sure that she heard that correctly since I’m a fan of Aqours. I then ended up showing a bunch of videos from Aqours. Nico’s always been really impressed with your voice. When Kei-chan heard you, she was too.”

 

Yoshiko takes note of the fact that Nico refers to herself in third person which, she finds odd. Then again, Yoshiko referred to herself as _'the fallen angel, Yohane'_ for so many years that she really shouldn’t judge. Also, did her senior just say that she’s a fan of Aqours? “T-Thank you very much,” is all Yoshiko musters to reply.

 

Nico tilts her head then laughs. “I know Nico’s presence is stunning but you don’t have to be so reserved!” The older woman is grinning at her. “You need to get used to being with the No.1 idol in the universe if you’ll be working with me on this project after all.”

 

Okay, she’s… _a lot of things,_ Yoshiko thinks, for the lack of a better word. Overwhelming might be the closest word to what she’s feeling but not exactly. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect to meet you and you’re even saying you’re a fan of our school idol group,” Yoshiko explains, slightly bowing her head as a sign of her apology as well. “Aqours was actually established because our leader was inspired by μ's. She eventually managed to turn us into fans as well. We look up to μ's so much so it’s quite a surprise to hear that from you.”

 

The elevator stops and Yoshiko sees that they are on the fifth floor. Nico gestures for her to go, so she does and the idol gets off as well then begins walking down the hall. “Takami Chika-san did mention in a few magazine interviews, yeah.” She even knew Chika? At first Yoshiko was thinking maybe Nico was just being humble but, _holy shit, is she serious?_ “Nico likes to be updated with the winners of Love Live. It’s nice to see new faces in the industry, y’know?” The idol continues walking until they reach a door at the end of the hall.

 

Yoshiko watches as Nico raises a hand to knock on the door three times before turning the knob and swinging the door violently. She stands there in shock as Nico barges in. “Your favorite idol is here!” Nico announces. By the doorway, Yoshiko sees paper, crumpled into a ball, thrown at Nico’s forehead. “Hey…” the idol’s voice lowers and she scowls at who Yoshiko assumes is Tanaka Keiko. “You can’t treat me like that! Especially when I was kind enough to bring you the company's latest recruit!"

 

The fallen angel feels her face loosen into a smirk. So the idol’s demeanor totally changes when she’s talking to people she’s close to, maybe?

 

“It was just coincidence that you happen to arrive at the same time, Yazawa.” A stern, modulated voice comes from the inside. “Tsushima-san, please come inside.”

 

At the sound of her name, Yoshiko walks to the door, peeking inside the room first. She’s met by two keen, blue eyes that followed her as she makes her way inside. They’re not exactly harsh. Rather, the eyes reflected warmth and kindness. Somehow, she feels calmer than before. Yoshiko bows down. “I’m Tsushima Yoshiko. It is a pleasure to meet you,” she greets.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Tsushima-san.” The woman, dressed in a black blazer over a white shirt tilts her head and smiles. She then stands up from her seat. “My name is Tanaka Keiko. I’m one of the artist managers here in Grand Sky Entertainment.” The auburn-haired woman says. Yoshiko nods in acknowledgement but wonders why she’s meeting an _artist manager_. Shouldn’t she be meeting the Human Resources for hiring? From her peripheral vision, she sees Nico lounging on a leather couch inside the room and looking at her phone. “Thank you for coming today. Please have a seat.” Keiko gestures the seat in front of her table.

 

The college student obeys. “I’ve read your profile,” the manager starts. “I do admit that I am quite interested because you came from a school idol group much like Yazawa. Though I’ll be frank, I almost didn’t consider sending you an invite.” Again, her blue eyes looks at Yoshiko, as if seeing how she reacts. When she sees that Yoshiko still looks at her with a determined face, she smiles then continues. “The reason for that is because you’re still a student. You see, we here at Grand Sky rarely accept students because of schedules and conflicts.

 

However, Yazawa over there insisted because she was very sure that you’d do well so the whole _student_ issue will not apply,” She gestures Nico who is now playing what seems to be a rhythm game on her phone. She has her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she played the game. Yoshiko is getting more confused by the second. _What exactly is going on?_ “Which is why I’d like to know if you’re willing to commit to us, _if ever_ we do accept you in the agency. We don’t just take in people, Tsushima-san. We develop them.”

 

“Basically,” the idol intervenes, making Yoshiko look at her direction. “What she’s trying to say is that she’s willing to take you in as a talent of Grand Sky and not just someone they call occasionally for a job,” Nico mumbles from the couch. Keiko shoots her a look which she doesn’t even see because she’s too busy playing- “Ah, I was scouting for a UR! What’s with these SRs? Stupid game...” -School Idol Festival, it seems.

 

Keiko clears her throat, Yoshiko’s attention immediately diverted back to her. “Before I was rudely interrupted by-”

 

“The number one idol in the universe.”

 

“I was going to say number one annoyance in my ass,” Yoshiko can’t help but let out a subtle chuckle at that. If the idol did notice, she decided not to comment about it. “But yes, Yazawa is correct. We’re willing to take you in as a talent. Of course, that means you’ll go through formal trainings if you’re on board.”

 

Yoshiko looks at them, bewildered at what is currently happening. “U-Uhm, you must be mistaken, I’m applying as the part-time assis-”

 

“And we’re offering that you be a talent of ours instead. We do know you’re looking for the job experience since it does say here that you go to a film school. And yes, we are looking for part-timers willing to assist us in some of our shootings and recordings. But, Yazawa over there has sent in a video of yours back when you were still engaged in your school idol activities. I was impressed with your voice and Yazawa gave me the idea that maybe we could scout you as a talent instead.” Keiko explains.

 

Nico puts her phone down and smiles at Yoshiko. “Unless you’d rather sort out scripts, manage the schedule and all that, I’m sure Kei-chan’s willing to hire you as an assistant around here too, of course.” The idol chuckles. “Totally up to you, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, they gave Yoshiko a few days to think about the offer. She has absolutely no idea how things escalated so quickly. She walked in there, applying to help out for music video shoots and studio recordings - how did she end up with a contract to be Grand Sky’s newest rising talent?

 

 _“Admittedly, from a business standpoint, you’re very bankable, Tsushima-san.”_ Yoshiko remembers Keiko’s words from earlier. _“You’ve got a good number of followers and fans up to this day, even if you do not realize this yourself. Aqours may have stopped performing but your fans have stayed. That’s part of why we’re scouting you._

 

_As for Yazawa, she’s coming from a fan’s standpoint. School idol groups from Love Live! tend to disband after a few members graduate. Only a few decide to stay together and transition as professional idols, A-Rise being the first. Fans are devastated when that happens. I think that’s why Yazawa is so insistent to take you in. Because she knows how it feels to have a group disband at the peak of their career. She knows how μ's fans felt during their disbandment.  She also knows that you’ve got so much potential than just sorting out schedules and scripts, and all that kind of work.”_

 

It’s flattering to have someone like Yazawa Nico, one of the most popular idols right now, believe in her so much but, Yoshiko’s not really sure if she can live up to the expectations that her senpai has of her.

 

 _“Give it some thought, Yoshiko-chan,”_ is what Nico said before she went out of Keiko’s office. _“We’re not pressuring you or anything. Like Nico said earlier, Kei-chan can offer you the assistant job if you’re set on that. Nico personally thinks that Yoshiko-chan’s got a lot more to offer so, we want to give you the opportunity.”_

 

Yeah, opportunity. That’s one hell of an opportunity indeed. But can she really do it? Besides, she’s studying and she actually likes films. What happens when she agrees to become Grand Sky’s _talent?_ She didn’t really look into what Grand Sky’s talents does because she wasn’t even applying to be one but now, she’d be lying if she says that she’s not interested.

 

And so, Yoshiko relies on Google.

 

Apparently, Grand Sky was previously known as a voice acting school and a recording studio.

 

_So, voice acting?_

 

But Grand Sky isn’t just a voice acting school now. When Yazawa Nico, who was under a small entertainment label back then, signed as an endorser and became the face of the company four years ago, she became a game changer for Grand Sky as she attracted investors because of her fame. From then on, it was eventually turned into an entertainment label.

 

It turns out that during that time, Nico was in the process of going on as a freelance idol because of misunderstandings with her previous label. It was not disclosed but a lot speculated that it has something to do with the idol love ban that her previous label strictly imposed. There are a lot of gossips on the internet about the issue.

 

Yoshiko makes a mental note that she really shouldn’t look too much into it. The idol love ban is stupid anyway, in Yoshiko’s opinion. It was not confirmed whether that was true but whatever they did to Nico was enough for her to think that she should go on her idol career as a freelancer. That was supposed to be the case however, she figured she could stay with another company for a while so she signed with Grand Sky as their talent. Because of Grand Sky’s sudden popularity, Nico eventually decided to invest on the company as well, now making her a shareholder.

 

Another contribution that Nico did for the industry other than helping Grand Sky to establish a name as one of the fastest growing entertainment label is the school idol transition program. Grand Sky is closely tied with Love Live! as school idols who decide to go professional are trained there and eventually, they debut as Grand Sky’s new idol group. In short, it became a starting ground for school idols transitioning to professional idols.

 

Yoshiko’s jaw slacks at Nico’s achievements, business wise. She’s already known how huge the name _Yazawa Nico_ is in the entertainment industry - the idol industry, to be exact so it’s not surprising to hear about achievements such as music awards and idol recognitions. Impressive but not surprising. But when she thinks of how her senior was acting earlier, she wouldn’t have thought that the behind the child-like appearance and personality, the idol is a force to be reckoned with. Clearly, more than being just an idol, Nico has thought of helping other idols which, in turn, helps out the idol industry.

 

Well, Yazawa Nico’s pretty amazing but still, what did she see in her for her to be so insistent on taking her in as a talent? Yoshiko’s been so into her research that she jumps in surprise when her phone rang.

 

_Call from: Zuramaru_

 

Yoshiko swipes on the screen to answer the call. “He-”

 

“Yoshiko-chan?! Are you alright?!” Comes her friend’s worried (and unnecessarily loud) voice from the earpiece of the phone.

 

“Eh? I’m fine! I’m fine! What’s wrong Zuramaru?”

 

A sigh. “Thank goodness, zura!” Yoshiko hears actual relief from Hanamaru’s voice. “I’ve been texting you multiple times earlier and you haven’t replied so I thought you might be busy or you’re still bein’ interviewed but, it’s been hours and you aren’t replying so I thought something might’ve happened to you, zura. I kind of panicked and decided to call you-”

 

As Hanamaru continues telling her why she’s panicking, a smile tugs at Yoshiko’s lips as she feels warmth envelope her. _She’s so cute,_ she thinks to herself. “Zuramaru,” Yoshiko says and almost immediately, Hanamaru stops. “Breathe,” she instructs and sure enough, Hanamaru exhales. “I’m sorry I haven’t replied. And, thank you for worrying about me. I just had,” Yoshiko pauses, thinking of the right word to describe what just happened to her. “a bizarre day.”

 

Hanamaru hums. “Did you not get the job, Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“Quite the opposite, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko lies down her apartment floor and stretches. “I got offered a different job.”

 

So she spends a good couple of minutes explaining everything to her best friend. “And now, I’ve got a contract with Grand Sky that I’m not sure what to do with.” Hanamaru is silent on the other end and Yoshiko begins to wonder if the other girl had fallen asleep somewhere along her story. “Zuramaru?”

 

“You met Yazawa Nico-san?! Nico-san from μ's?!”

 

“Glad to know you’re excited for my new job, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko jokes.

 

Surprised Hanamaru noises follow afterwards which makes Yoshiko laugh. “That’s not what I meant! Of course I’m happy for you, zura!” Her friend exclaims. “But I think it’s astonishing that you met Yazawa Nico! Was she kind?”

 

Yoshiko thinks. “Well, she is. But she is also a lot of things.”

 

“I can imagine, zura.” Silence. “I hope you’re not feeling pressured, Yoshiko-chan. You can say no if you feel like it’s not for you.”

 

“I know, thank you Hanamaru. Actually, Nico-senpai said that they’re not pressuring me into it.” Yoshiko scratches her cheeks with a finger, lost in thought. “Honestly though, a part of me feels like I want it. I’ve always liked performing. You know how I am with my theatrics.” That earns her a giggle from Hanamaru. “I don’t know Zuramaru. When I think about myself, doing these kinds of things, it just doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Why so?”

 

 _Why?_ Yoshiko sighs. “It doesn’t feel right not to have you, and everyone else by me.”

 

Aqours has always _Aqours_ . They all performed as part Aqours. When she thinks of her, alone, without the eight girls she’s been with during their time in the limelight, it feels _lonely_.

 

“Y’know, Yoshiko-chan? Sometimes I just wish I was there with you,” Hanamaru says it so genuinely that Yoshiko can’t help but smile sadly. “You sound so different - so sad at times, zura. You know we’re all just here for you, right?”

 

“Hmm...” Yoshiko sighs. “Zuramaru…” she groans and makes sure to drag out the last syllable, sounding like a whine.

 

“Now, now, Yoshiko-chan, don’t make me go there,” Hanamaru replies, chuckling. “But really, I feel like you’ve got so much going on so I really worry whether you’re getting enough rest and if you’re eating well, zura.”

 

Yoshiko leans her head against the table, sighing. Hanamaru always know how to warm her heart. Along with this is a longing to see the girl in person. “I’m alright, Zuramaru. You’re talking about Yohane, the fallen angel! Sustenance is not a problem for me unlike mere mortals like yourself,” Yoshiko says to lighten up the conversation also because Hanamaru has done enough worrying for today. As if on cue though, her stomach rumbles.

 

“Sure, Yoshiko-chan. Also, I heard that, zura.”

 

“Zuramaru!” Yoshiko groans in embarrassment as she hears Hanamaru laughing on the other line. She can’t help but smile though because somehow, she feels a lot better. “Fine, I’ll prepare my food.” Yoshiko grumbles. “Say, have you eaten yet?”

 

“Yes, I have,” Hanamaru answers. “Uhm, do you want me to hang up?”

 

Yoshiko looks a the time. It’s just 7:30 in the evening. She and Hanamaru have stayed on the phone later than that so maybe she should try and push for a few more minutes. “Shouldn’t I be the one hanging up, since you’re the one who called?”

 

Hanamaru giggles. “Well, it is not like it is a written rule, zura.”

 

“It’s a tradition!” Yoshiko exclaims, earning her another laugh from Hanamaru. “A-Are you tired yet, though? If you are, then it’s fine,” she mumbles.

 

“Does this mean that Yoshiko-chan wants me to accompany her longer, I wonder…” the temple girl says, her tone teasing.

 

Yoshiko chuckles. “And you call me horrible.” She shakes her head, smiling. Yoshiko stands up and starts heating up some leftovers from her meal the other day. “Is it bad though, if I want you to stay longer?”

 

She hears Hanamaru make one of her usual ‘Hanamaru noises’ - which is usually a small gasp or a low humming sound or, sometimes just a dragged out ‘zuraaaa’. Yoshiko thinks it’s very adorable when she does that. Though, she wonders what Hanamaru is doing since it’s taking a while for her to reply.

 

“Zuramaru?”

 

“Eh?!”

 

Yoshiko raises an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am fine, Yoshiko-chan! I-I said I’d actually love to, zura.” Hanamaru replies quickly. “O-Oh, and Yoshiko-chan, actually I’m curious. Did Yazawa-san do that thing she does?”

 

 _What was up with that sudden change of subject?_ Yoshiko wonders but she doesn’t address it. Instead she asks, “Thing?”

 

“You know! Did she do the ‘Nico-Nico-Nii’ at you, zura?”

 

Yoshiko laughs. “Yeah,” she says. “That she definitely did.”

 

The two of them spend the rest of the evening, talking, as Hanamaru accompanies Yoshiko while she eats.

 

Still, as they continue talking, Yoshiko can’t help but think back to what Hanamaru has said earlier.

 

She really wishes that her best friend is actually there with her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So while doing this, I was thinking, I don't really want the story to be diverted into Nico's. I want to focus on Yoshiko and Hanamaru. I might do a side story for Nico once we get this going.
> 
> How is it though? I hope you're enjoying. The story will progress a bit faster. Next chapter, we get more Hanamaru time, I promise! Lemme know in the comments about your thoughts or something, idk. 
> 
> Again, no regular upload schedule but, I'll do my best! Thanks for reading!


	3. Decision-making is not my forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoshiko makes a decision and panics over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in update! I was so busy the past few weeks! I managed to help out with a yuri-themed booth in a cosplay convention a couple of weeks ago so that was pretty amazing.
> 
> Today's update is pretty dialogue-heavy... hah, I need to work on that. Let's get on with it :D

**Shinyyy** sent a message to **GK (Gay Kids)** group chat

 

 **_Shinyyy_ ** _: YOSHIKO-CHAN~_

 

 **Shinyyy** changed your nickname to **Yazawa Nico Project**

 

You changed your nickname to **Anti-Shinyyy Club President**

 

 **_Gayest of them all:_ ** _Will you two stop changing the nicknames._

 **_Gayest of them all:_ ** _Also, who gave me this nickname?!_

 

 **Gayest of them all** changed her nickname to **Riko**

 

 **_Anti-Shinyyy Club President:_ ** _But Riri! It was Mari! She started it!_

 

 **Riko** changed your nickname to **Yoshiko**

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _It’s Yohane!_

 

 **Riko** changed **Shinyyy** ’s nickname to **Mari**

 

 **_Mari:_ ** _ANYWAY YOSHIKO-CHAN! I HEARD ABOUT THE_ BIG NEWS _!_

 **_Mari:_ ** _Sooo! Are you really going to work with Yazawa Nico?_

 **_Riko:_ ** _I did hear about that too. How is that going so far, Yocchan? Have you decided to accept it yet?_

 

Yoshiko sighs. She remembers telling that news specifically to only two people so far. Ruby and Hanamaru. Three, with Dia by extension, since Dia was there when the three of them were video calling the other night.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Who’d you hear that from? Also, I’m not even sure if I’ll take it._

 **_Mari:_ ** _Dia_

 **_Riko:_ ** _Dia_

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Of course._

 

She pauses. Didn’t Dia say that she was not going to use her phone for a while because it distracts her from studying since she’s got an upcoming test? Yoshiko is pretty sure that Dia mentioned that when she joined their video chat for a while.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Though, I’d understand Mari hearing it from Dia since I’m sure Mari finds a way to talk to break through Dia ‘unplugging from social media’ for studying_

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _But how’d you hear from Dia, Riri?_

 **_Riko:_ ** _We talk! What, I can’t talk with Dia, Yocchan?_

 

Riko’s on the defensive, huh? Interesting. Before Yoshiko can even type a reply, Mari sends in hers.

 

 **_Mari:_ ** _I heard the two of them met for a cup of coffee the other day._ Lovely _~! Dia said it was nice to hang out with Riko-chan and she feels refreshed after that._

 **_Riko:_ ** _Why do I feel like you’re making a big deal out of this?_

 **_Mari:_ ** _Oh, Riko-chan! Nothing to be embarrassed about! Going out on dates is fine!_

 **_Riko:_ ** _IT WASN’T A DATE! WE WERE JUST UNWINDING!_

 

What an odd pair, Yoshiko thinks. They’re both such level headed individuals so she wonders how that will go. Or maybe Mari really is just teasing. After all, dragging Dia away from her studies is like trying to pull a concrete post from the ground so, Dia meeting up with Riko is definitely intriguing. Still, Yoshiko decides to tease a bit.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Is that what they call it these days?_

 **_Riko:_ ** _How’d this turn into talking about me? Yocchan, did you accept it yet?_

 

Yoshiko chuckles because Riko’s obviously turning to her for help. Oh well, she needs their insights anyway.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _I’m not sure what to do, to be honest. I feel like I’m not ready to step in a studio or a stage without you all._

 **_Mari:_ ** _Yoshiko-chan is so honest!_ How adorable!

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Remind me why I even bother to talk to you._

 **_Mari:_ ** Adorable!

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Leave me alone Mari!_

 **_Mari:_ ** _I wanna fly over there to give you a hug!!_

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Ew. You’re hanging around Kanan too much. She’s rubbing off her hugging tendencies on you_

 **_Mari:_ ** _That’s not the only thing she’s rubbing on me ;D_

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Again, ew._

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _You’re disgusting._

 **_Riko:_ ** _I’m going to ignore that, Mari-chan but, Yocchan, I think you should go for it._

 **_Riko:_ ** _I mean, opportunity is opportunity._

 **_Riko:_ ** _It wouldn’t hurt to try. I’m sure a part of you wishes performing and doing lives._

 

Yoshiko leans back her chair and looks at the time. It’s 12:47 AM. Why the other two Guilty Kiss members are awake, Yoshiko’s not sure. She’s supposed to be studying for a quiz. Mari, well, Mari’s abroad somewhere so her time’s different. Who knows where she is right now. Riko, on the other hand, is probably preoccupied with a new song or something. They’re all busy but, she sure is glad she has company at a time like this. She knows Hanamaru has an exam tomorrow morning so she didn’t ask her to stay up late with her.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Do you miss it? I mean, I’m not really sure where this will lead me but,_

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _I don’t know, I’m just lost._

 **_Riko:_ ** _Whenever someone mentions a new school idol group or I watch performances, I can’t help but think of us nine, singing and dancing, performing our hearts out. I’d be lying if I say that I don’t miss it._

 **_Riko:_ ** _Whenever someone brings up Love Live, I immediately think about us, on stage, performing for fans._

 **_Mari:_ ** _It’s the same for me, Yoshiko-chan. Every once in a while I’d listen to our songs and reminisce. Sometimes, I’d even dance to it._

 **_Mari:_ ** _The point is, because of the paths that we’ve taken, not all of us have the opportunity to go back and perform._

 **_Mari:_ ** _You have the chance though. Do you want to?_

 

Yoshiko stares at Mari’s question on her phone screen. Ever since she was a kid, Yoshiko did love to perform. Whether it be her crazy antics as Yohane, or making videos for her YouTube channel, or dancing on stage as a member of Aqours - Yoshiko admits that she does enjoy the attention.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _I want to try at least._

 **_Riko:_ ** _Then, there’s your answer, Yocchan._

 **_Mari:_ ** Go for it!

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Thanks guys. You really helped me out a lot._

 **_Mari:_ ** _Ahh, adolescence. I swear if it was Yoshiko-chan back when she’s a first year in Uranohoshi, she’d be a horrible blushing mess right now while acting all tsundere_

 **_Mari:_ ** _You have grown, my young padawan._

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Is that a Star Wars reference? Since when did you start making Star Wars reference?_

 **_Mari:_ ** _Kanan insisted we watch it last night._

 **_Riko:_ ** _Wait, where exactly are you?_

 **_Mari_ ** _sent a photo._

 

Yoshiko waits for it to load. After a couple of seconds, a picture of Mari and Kanan appeared. Specifically, Kanan sleeping next to a Mari who is sitting up the bed, doing their Guilty Kiss pose while smiling at the camera. Yoshiko smiles as well, seeing how Kanan is snuggled against Mari. They really look happy.

 

But then wouldn’t that mean-

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _You’re in Uchiura?_

 **_Riko:_ ** _You’re in Japan?!_

 **_Mari:_ ** No! No! Silly! _We’re not in Japan! Kanan left for Hawaii last week and I had days off from uni so I went here!_

 **_Mari:_ ** _I wasn’t lying about the rubbing._

 **_Riko:_ ** _We get it! Geez…_

 

Yoshiko yawns, realizing she’s consumed most of her time talking to Mari and Riko when she should be studying.

 

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Anyway, before Mari gets into too much details of her and Kanan’s rubbing,_

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _thanks again you two. I think I’ll continue studying for now._

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Exam tomorrow._

 **_Yoshiko:_ ** _Good night, little demons!_

 **_Riko:_ ** _Okay Yocchan. Good night!_

 **_Mari:_ ** Good night!!

 

 **Yoshiko** logged off.

 

 **_Mari:_ ** _So…_

 **_Mari:_ ** _How did that date with Dia-chan go, Riko-chan?_

 

 **Riko** has left the group.

 

 **Mari** changed your nickname to **Yo~Honey!**

 

 **Mari** changed her nickname to **Shinyyy!!**

 

 **Mari** added **Sakurauchi Riko** to the group

 

 **Mari** set **Sakurauchi Riko** ’s nickname to **Gay for Dia**

 

 **_Gay for Dia:_ ** _:/_

 **_Shinyyy!!:_ ** _;D_

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko stands outside Keiko’s office. She straightens her clothes and has no idea what she should do. Should she knock? What if she messes up?

Why is this even so nervewr-

“Yoshiko-chan,” someone calls her from behind.

She turns around. “It’s Yohane!” Ah, because she’s too preoccupied, it slipped out of her on reflex. Yoshiko is sure that her face paled when she saw who it is.

Nico stands there, looking a bit stunned. But then, she bursts out laughing. “I thought that was a skit you did but I didn’t know you really do that!”

The younger girl blushes. “Y-You j-just surprised me, t-that’s all, N-Nico-senpai!” She insists though, with how many times she stammered, Nico is obviously unconvinced as the idol just continued to smirk at her.

“Well, if you’re done blocking the door, maybe we can now proceed inside, right Yo-ha-ne-chan?” She steps aside and allows Nico to walk towards the door. “Honestly though, Nico thinks Yohane-chan is too stiff again.” The older girl says, looking at Yoshiko over her shoulders. “Loosen up, it will be fine.”

Somehow, Nico manages to calm her with that. Reassurance from the _No. 1 idol in the universe_ does that, Yoshiko jokes to herself, knowing what Nico might say if she voices out her thoughts.

Like last time, the idol knocks a couple of times before opening the door. “Super idol Yazawa Nico has arrived!” She announces, making Yoshiko grimace. Nico really is something.

“Excuse me for the intrusion,” Yoshiko mumbles, peeking inside to see Keiko frowning as Nico goes to the other side of the room they’re at right now. Upon hearing her though, Keiko sits up and smiles at her. “Good afternoon, Tanaka-san,”

“Good afternoon Tsushima-san. Please, have a seat.” The manager says, gesturing for her to sit down on the chair in front of her desk again. Yoshiko does as she is told. She clasps her hands together tightly, suddenly feeling nervous again. “How have you been the past few days, Tsushima-san?” Keiko smiles.

Yoshiko knows for a fact that Keiko is just doing the usual ‘small talks’ and all but, _shouldn’t this be a lot more calming?!_

“I-I’ve been well, thank you.” She musters a reply.

“And I assume you’ve thought about our proposal?”

 _Yikes._ That must have been the smallest small talk ever, Yoshiko thinks. She nods in reply. “Actually, I have a question first. I just want to hear from you what I’ll be doing. Grand Sky’s has a lot of talents in a lot of fields. I-I just want to know what I’ll be doing exactly.”

Keiko smiles at her, a intrigued look in her eyes. Yoshiko can’t help but gulp. “Well Tsushima-san, Grand Sky has always been open to hear out which path our talents take. Initially, you will be going through voice acting workshops but, it all starts from there. Whether it be pursuing an idol career or, continuing with voice acting. We can also develop your hosting skills.” The manager says. “We want to help you discover which field you’d like take and allow you to flourish from there.”

Yoshiko nods. “I see.” So, voice acting for now. Yoshiko thinks it wouldn’t be so bad. She did enjoy playing characters, she thinks to herself.

“Like Nico said before we parted last time, there’s no pressure Yohane-chan,” Nico sits down the couch, looking at them with a cup of hot beverage in her hands. “We want you to decide on which offer you’d take. You have two options - both of the options Nico and Kei-chan is sure that you can do well. You can take that assistant position or, you can accept our offer.”

Yoshiko nods at Nico then turns to Keiko, who again, gives her a warm smile. “So, Tsushima-san… which will it be?”

She’s thought about this for many days now. Yoshiko steels herself and looks at Keiko. “I-I…”

 

* * *

 

“...accepted it.”

Ruby and Leah looks at her, amused.

Yoshiko learned that Ruby and Leah are just a couple of minutes away from Grand Sky’s building. Ruby suggested they meet up which is why she is currently with them in a nearby café.

“Yoshiko-chan, are you alright though?” Ruby tilts her head, trying to look at Yoshiko’s face. She did not even realize but apparently, she’s been looking down at her cake for a while now.

Leah harrumps. “You look so spooked about everything right now and you’re paler than usual.” She continues sipping the straw of her strawberry milkshake. “Don’t pass out on us.”

She thinks that she will probably never fully understand how Ruby, sweet and gentle Kurosawa Ruby, ended up being close friends with this younger Kazuno. Sarah is kind and warm while Leah is… cold. But, it works, she thinks. She kind of get that the other girl is just really awkward - after all, she’s just like that too before she met her friends. Ruby did explain once that Leah, as cold as she may seem, is quite fond of her and Hanamaru because Leah would ask about them once in a while. She’d like to think that Leah’s just not sure how to show her concern towards someone that is not her older sister or Ruby so her words usually just comes out as cold.

Yoshiko groans after a couple of seconds of wondering. “It’s just nerves. I don’t r-really know if it’s the right decision. I mean, sure they gave me a time to actually see my skills in an actual workshop and see where we’ll go from there. Not that I’m worried. T-This is Yohane you’re talking to!" She stands up, and on reflex, does her usual Yohane pose. "Fallen Angel Yohane who will make sure that I do my best to gather more little demons! The fallen angel will never bow down to mere humans and allow them to see me fail. I’ll-”

“She has lost it, zura.”

“Eh?!”

She doesn’t even realize that she’s out of breath until she heard a certain friend of theirs in Numazu. She looks at Ruby and Leah only to see that they had dialled Hanamaru’s number and the girl actually picked up. “Z-Zuramaru!”

Ruby chuckles. “I told you she’ll stop once she hears Hanamaru-chan,” the redhead mumbles to Leah.

“Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru sounds worried. That’s the last thing Yoshiko wants her friend to do.

“Ruby! Leah!” She groans again, rubbing a hand on her face in frustration. “Zuramaru, I’m alright!” She smiles, but then realizes she's still posing and she definitely looks ridiculous. “Yohane has great news, actually! I accepted the job!”

On the other line, the temple girl lets out a long humming sound. “Why do I not believe that Yoshiko-chan is alright, zura?”

“She looks ridiculous.” Leah sips at her milkshake, as if she didn’t say anything.

Ruby chuckles. “Sorry to bother you Hanamaru-chan. We just thought you’d know how to calm Yoshiko-chan down best.”

“It’s okay, Ruby-chan, Leah-chan! I’m actually thankful that you called me, zura,” Hanamaru says. “Yoshiko-chan, you know you can talk to me about this, right?”

She nods, as if Hanamaru can see her. “I know… I just didn’t want to worry you. More than you already are. And I was going to tell you later.”

“Once your calm?”

Yoshiko pouts. “I-I am c-calm!”

“You’re not.”

“You’re not.”

“You are not, zura.”

Yoshiko raises her head to look at Ruby and Leah. Ruby a concerned look on her face while Leah is just smirking at her. Somehow she feels like she can see the frown that Hanamaru has on right now.

It’s hard to be put on the spot like this, she thinks. “Look, I-I’m just worried about messing things up.” Yoshiko sighs in defeat. “I mean, I’d really like to see how this will work and honestly, somehow, I want it to work. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. Nico-senpai sounds like she has a lot of faith in me and so does Tanaka-san.”

“Yoshiko-chan, I think you’re much reliable than you think,” Hanamaru says. “You always do your best at everything you do, I don’t think that will ever disappoint anyone.”

Ruby nods at their friend’s words. “Hanamaru-chan is right. When you put your mind to it, you always deliver with great results, Yoshiko-chan.” The redhead smiles at her.

“Well, you heard them. If you’re doubting yourself right now, you might as well trust your friends when they say that you'll be alright,” Leah adds as an afterthought.

True, Yoshiko agrees with Leah.

“Thanks,” she smiles, happy and relieved that she has her friends with her. Ruby smiles and Leah nods. Yoshiko thinks it’s adorable how Leah's acting all tough and uncaring but, she’s actually just awkward. Yoshiko would know, of course.

“Yoshiko-chan should go home,” Ruby says out of the blue which puzzles her because _is Ruby kicking her out?_

She rubs the back of her neck. “I-I mean, yeah, it is getting late,” she mutters awkwardly, collecting her things then standing up.

At the realization that she must have sounded like she’s shooing Yoshiko away, Ruby immediately shakes her head. “Pigyah! N-No, no! Yoshiko-chan, that’s not what I meant!” She grabs Yoshiko’s sleeve. “I meant that you might want a breather so maybe you should spend the weekend at Numazu,” A tiny gasp is heard from the phone. “with Hanamaru-chan!”

“Ruby-chan!” Hanamaru reacts.

“I’d love to accompany you but Leah-chan and I have a group project to do this weekend though.” She looks at Leah and smiles.

Leah tilts her head and blinks. After a couple of seconds, she nods. “Yeah... a group project... this weekend,” she drawls.

Yoshiko looks at them suspiciously because Leah doesn’t really sound convincing also, for all the years that Yoshiko has known Ruby, despite the innocent looks, she’s a terrifying mastermind who plots a lot of schemes. Ruby is currently smiling at her and looking all nice and innocent but she wonders what actually is going on inside that head of hers.

Then again, maybe she’s just being rude and Ruby actually just wants her to relax. A weekend at Numazu does sound tempting. She and Hanamaru would hang out and-

“A-Ah, well that does sounds good but, I don’t want to impose on Zuramaru.”

“You won’t, zura!” Her friend shouts from the phone. “It’s fine, Yoshiko-chan! I-I can accompany you,” she pauses. “If you’d like, that is.”

Why does it feel embarrassing all of a sudden? Yoshiko figures it’s because she’s usually a lot more honest around Hanamaru than with the others the past few months so talking to her like how she does recently in public, with Ruby and Leah watching them, is making her shy. She turns around, taking Ruby’s phone on the table. She taps the button on the screen so she’s the only one who’ll hear her. “O-Of course I’d like that, Zuramaru.”

“U-Uhm, why’re you whispering, zura?” Hanamaru whispers as well.

“Because Ruby and Leah are weird,” she says, not really answering the question itself but she figures Hanamaru gets it, she looks back at the two and Ruby still has that mischievous smile on her face while Leah’s just bored by now and is nibbling on the straw of her drink.

“So, uhm, my classes tomorrow end at 12:00 noon so, I’ll just go home to grab my stuff and then travel back there.”

“My classes end by 2:00 PM so I’ll probably be able to meet you at the station, zura.”

Yoshiko can already imagine Hanamaru smiling at her once they see each other. Somehow, she feels warm inside. “Okay,” is all she can say because she’d actually like that.

“Okay,” Hanamaru says, her tone happy and excited. It’s contagious, the fallen angel thinks. “Well, you should pack your things for the weekend then Yoshiko-chan.”

“I-I will. I’ll head back to the apartment to do just that. Uhm, want me to call you later?”

A giggle. “You know you don’t have to ask permission to do that, right?”

“Yeah,” Yoshiko chuckles sheepishly.

Someone obviously fakes a cough from the back and Yoshiko glares at Leah. “I mean, that’s cute and all but I bet we all got places to be and you’re hostaging Ruby’s phone.”

Yoshiko looks at the device in her hand. _Oh, right._ Yoshiko puts her on loudspeaker again. “Well, that’s planned then,” she says, her volume back to usual. “Thanks Zuramaru.”

Perhaps noticing that Yoshiko’s no longer talking to her quietly, Hanamaru does the same and talks in her usual happy tone. “You’re welcome. It’s too bad that I won’t be able to see you, Ruby-chan, Leah-chan.”

“Next time, Hanamaru-chan.” Ruby giggles and Leah just lets out a hum.

Once they all bid their farewells, Ruby and Leah walks back to the direction of Ruby and Dia’s apartment. Leah mentioned that she’d like to walk her home. _Smooth kid,_ Yoshiko thinks.

And as for Yoshiko, she feels a lot better now. Of course, there’s still dread about what she’ll be facing after this week but nevermind that for now. By tomorrow, she’ll be travelling back to Numazu and will spend her weekend with Hanamaru.

That’s one thing to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates... soon-ish? I'm working on Chapters 4 and 5 now... mostly chapter 4, just making sure everything's well lol. See ya! Let me know what you think through the comments!


	4. All Roads Lead to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoshiko goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a couple of months now, huh? I had to take a break and also... had to watch what happens in the movie first. Though there really wouldn't be any spoilers... I hope?
> 
> Anyway, Yoshimaru won the nakayoshi UR poll so I decided, hey, you know what, now's a good time to have a fluffy update.

_It’s been a while,_ Yoshiko thinks as she looks outside the window of the train. It will be almost four months now since she has last seen Numazu. There are tests before they actually go on their summer break two weeks from now but she figured that she doesn’t really need to study that much for her upcoming exams. It’s just the basic things. Mostly, she retains information well enough if she focuses, which she honestly has been.

 

Besides, she’s been wanting to go back to Numazu for a while now. It’s always wise to go back to where you came from, she believes. Plus, she wants to see Hanamaru.

 

It’s weird. She really wants to meet with everyone again after so long but, she feels most excited to see her childhood friend. Yoshiko thinks she wouldn’t feel this much towards Hanamaru since they’ve been talking everyday but surprisingly, it made her long to see her more.

 

Hanamaru has always been that one constant person who had always welcomed her and made her feel like she belongs. Back in kindergarten, it was Hanamaru who stood up for her and allowed her to be herself. When she moved back to Numazu, Hanamaru was there too.

 

It was unintentional that she fell from that tree on that very first day of the school year. She honestly should have seen it coming since she’s always been plagued by bad luck but, looking back at it now, Yoshiko thinks it’s one of the best accidents that happened to her. A blessing in disguise, she believes.

 

She also ran away from school because she couldn’t show her face to her classmates after the theatrics she did during her introduction but again, it’s Hanamaru who helped her out.

 

Her curiosity of Hanamaru has led her to join Aqours too.

 

And during the time when Yoshiko felt anxious about leaving Uranohoshi, it was Hanamaru who shouted at her and pulled back to reality that the school is indeed closing down and that she needed to come to terms with that. When she, Hanamaru and Ruby closed that door to the library together, somehow it felt like closure for her. Like letting go of something that will be a burden to her if she allows herself to sulk any longer. She made so many happy memories in Uranohoshi that it felt so hard to do so. Hanamaru and Ruby were there with her though so she felt like things will be alright.

 

And true to their words before they performed for the Love Live! finals, they did stay together and continued to be friends. Hanamaru and Ruby made sure that Yoshiko fit right in and that she was never lonely in the new school they attended.

 

When Yoshiko began feeling lonely when she moved out for college, she first reached out to Hanamaru. It did make her feel better back then - and even their daily conversations made her feel so much better than when she first arrived in Tokyo.

 

Yoshiko sighs, her thoughts interrupted when she hears the announcement that their next stop is Numazu. She begins making sure that she won’t leave anything on the train and then excuses herself to the old lady next to her. The lady smiles when she passes her so she returns it.  In such a busy world, people pass the most common opportunity to show a bit of kindness.

 

That’s one thing she noticed when she arrived in Tokyo. People were busy and minding their own business. After her stay in Uchiura, a small town where everyone greets you with a smile, it’s hard not to notice how different it was.

 

She doesn’t want to live like that, she thinks. She wishes to live a life where she does not feel obligated to follow the same daily routine for the rest of her life.

 

It’s one of the reason why Yoshiko took filmmaking studies. And in a way, it’s also why she accepted Grand Sky’s offer. It’s not like she wants a life of glamour. Rather, she just wants excitement and new experience.

 

But then, she never expected to be so attached to friends and to being school idols with them. She would most likely say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat if it’s always been just her. Then again, the opportunity probably wouldn’t have come if that was the case. The hesitance to join something so huge comes from the fact that she knows she can’t shine as much without the other members of Aqours because if she will be honest, she was motivated to perform and to give her best when she was with them.

 

Still, now that she thinks about it, Aqours is not really gone. They may have stopped performing but they never really stopped being friends. All of them may be far apart but Aqours will always be there for each other.

 

_“Numazu Station.”_

 

Yoshiko walks over to the door to get off the train. Again, she finds it weird - feeling a sense of familiarity while seeing new sights as well. She exits the platform and looks around, trying to find her best friend.

 

“-shiko-chan!”

 

She turns at the sound of a familiar voice.

 

“Yoshiko-chan!”

 

In a very brief moment, Yoshiko thinks her lungs might have failed and forgot how to do its job because she’s not kidding when she says it feels like her breath was taken away. Hanamaru’s running towards her direction, beautiful hair flowing behind her. _Her hair got longer,_ Yoshiko instantly notices. Hanamaru also has a smile on her face that’s brighter than anything she’s seen.

 

And she stands there gaping like a fool until suddenly she is enveloped by warmth. The smell of cherry blossoms with a hint of strawberry and a bit of incense, the warm feeling of a hug she has not felt so long - everything is a little too overwhelming for Yoshiko.

 

She wraps her arms around the girl who currently has her in an embrace. For the first time in a while, somehow, the thoughts and worries in her head has vanished. “Zuramaru,” she can’t help but smile.

 

Again, it’s Hanamaru. She always comes back to Hanamaru.

 

“I’m home,” she says out loud though she didn’t really mean to. It’s just really what she feels at the moment.

 

Hanamaru pulls away and Yoshiko feels ridiculous for missing the warmth that her friend radiates. Yoshiko can’t help but suck in a breath as Hanamaru flashed her another smile. It’s like her brain is making her hyper-aware of everything about Hanamaru but at the same time, trying to catch up with the fact that she’s reunited with her best friend now.

 

They stand there, looking at each other for a couple of seconds, just smiling widely at each other. “Welcome home, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

* * *

  


They take the bus to Uchiura after getting out of the train station. It’s 5:00 PM now and there were no seats available on the bus since there’s mostly people coming home from work and school. They’re standing up, holding on the handlebars of the bus.

 

“Chika-chan said we should go out for dinner tonight by the way. I told her I’d have to ask you first because you might be exhausted.” Hanamaru says.

 

Yoshiko shakes her head. “I’m not tired, Zuramaru. And I’d like to see them too!” She says.

 

“Alright,” Hanamaru pulls out her phone and begins typing. Yoshiko looks around the bus.

 

“Yoshiko-chan.” At the sound of her name, Yoshiko turns to Hanamaru.

 

_Snap!_

 

The shrine girl giggles. “Zuramaru! Did you just take a photo of me?” Yoshiko steps forward, trying to look at the phone in Hanamaru’s hand.

 

“I’m also in the photo! I just had to send a picture to Chika-chan! Look!” Hanamaru raises the phone to Yoshiko’s face. “It’s cute!”

 

Hanamaru is smiling widely on the phone while Yoshiko looks puzzled. Yoshiko looks at the way the sunset has colored their faces. Specifically, Hanamaru’s. “Y-Yeah, it is,” She mumbles, looking away. “Send it to me too."

 

Her best friend only laughs and sends her the picture as well.

 

The bus makes a sudden stop. Yoshiko instinctively grabs Hanamaru who nearly falls over since she’s texting and not holding onto the handlebar. She pulls her and she ends up crashing against Yoshiko due to the bus movement. Thankfully, she manages to steady herself which is why she was able stand still despite the impact.

 

Hanamaru looks up at her and Yoshiko just stands there, stunned due to their distance, or lack of it thereof. Yoshiko clears her throat, backing away but not really letting go of Hanamaru. Instead, she wraps her arm around her best friend’s shoulders, making Hanamaru lean against her. “This is why you don’t text while standing on buses, Zuramaru.”

 

“U-Uhm,” Hanamaru fidgets with her phone that’s still in her hands. “Right… thanks, Yoshiko-chan. Let me just reply to Chika-chan.”

 

She isn’t exactly sure since the sun is setting but, she thought she saw a blush on Hanamaru’s face earlier. She must have been too, Yoshiko thinks.

 

Even after replying, Yoshiko doesn’t let go of Hanamaru and Hanamaru doesn’t make any protests.

 

* * *

  


They dropped off Yoshiko’s bags in her mom’s unit. The unit isn’t used as much since her mom’s usually away but at least Yoshiko still has somewhere she can stay at in Numazu.

 

Yoshiko and Hanamaru catch another bus to the restaurant where they agreed to meet with Chika and You.

 

“Yoshiko-chan! Hanamaru-chan!”

 

Looking over to where the voice came from, Yoshiko finds Chika and You sat next to each other on the tatami of the family restaurant. Their leader is waving enthusiastically at them while You is smiling.

 

The two childhood friends make their way to the other pair. Before she can even settle down on the tatami, Yoshiko is pulled down to a hug by Chika who is kneeling now, reaching up to her. “Yoshiko-chaaaan~ it’s been a while!”

 

“C-Chika! Y-You’re making a scene!” Yoshiko groans, tapping on Chika’s arm around her.

 

“But Yoshiko-chan!” Chika pushes her by the shoulders but still keeps her hold on them. “You’ve moved away for months now and just returned! It’s like having a daughter return to her mother after she ran away!”

 

“What?” Yoshiko blinks.

 

You pulls Chika down back to a sitting position. “Chika, calm down. Yoshiko-chan’s gonna break her back.” Thank goodness for You because her back really is starting to hurt from being bent down. You salutes at her once she is seated and Yoshiko grins.

 

“Jimo Ai!” They say in unison then laugh.

 

Honestly though, she’s so glad to see Chika and You. She has been so hauled up to herself in her apartment that just seeing her friends is making her emotional. Of course, she doesn’t show it much but she is grateful she has them.

 

Dinner is nice. The four of them continue talking and just catching up during their meal. Yoshiko tells Chika and You about her ‘job’ and the two can’t help but be happy for Yoshiko.

 

Chika says she’s enjoys going to college - mostly because her classmates are really nice. Classes are a pain though, she says and her sister, Mito-nee had been pushing her to study a lot lately.

 

As for You, they’ve been training and studying non-stop but she’s having fun in the Maritime Academy.

 

Chika and You are acting weird though, she notices. They’re sitting as far apart as the table would allow and they’re acting too casual. Yoshiko wonders what’s up with them.

 

Hanamaru says her classmates are all friendly and that she signed up as a library assistant in the academy, like she did in high school. Yoshiko notices that she didn’t say much about her actual studies which is a bit odd.

 

Yoshiko figures she’ll ask about that at a later time.

 

“Yoshiko-chan, stop sneaking your vegetables in my plate, zura.”

 

“Urk…but you like carrots a lot so I thought you’d like more.”

 

“You’re putting the cauliflower and string beans on my plate too.”

 

“I just- oof!”

 

Yoshiko finds herself eating a spoonful of vegetables. She glares at Hanamaru who only smiles at her, which makes Yoshiko notice a bit of sauce at the side if Hanamaru’s mouth.

 

“You’re a child, Zuramaru.” She says before getting a napkin and wiping the side of Hanamaru’s lips herself.

 

“You know,” they hear You say. “The more I look at you two, the more I think you’re like an old married couple,” she says. This is followed by Chika nodding in agreement.

 

“Wha-” Yoshiko drops the napkin and turns to the other two. “You! T-That’s- What does that even mean?”

 

You laughs. “It’s just refreshing, watching the two of you interact, that’s all. You’re so comfortable around each other.” She says. “Like you’ve been together for so many years now.”

 

It’s normal, isn’t it? To act like this around your best friend?

 

“Yoshiko-chan here’s just missed us a lot, zura!” Hanamaru says, bumping Yoshiko’s shoulder with her own then laughing.

 

Well, that’s true. “And technically, Zuramaru and I have known each other since we were kids.” Yoshiko reminds them. “Isn’t it the same for you two?”

 

Yoshiko didn’t really mean anything by that but as soon as she looks at You and Chika, they were both a blushing mess, glancing at each other and looking like they want to say something.

 

That silence goes on for almost minute before Yoshiko speaks again, honestly not taking the tension that she’s been feeling between the two anymore. “Y’know, since the night started, I can’t help but notice how weird you two are acting.”

 

A pause. She gauges their reaction and they look like they’re squirming.

 

“Sitting far apart from each other, acting like you’re burning when you accidentally touch each other and now, this.”

 

Yoshiko glances at Hanamaru who looks amused at the situation more than anything.

 

“It’s not hard to put two and two together,” she says finally. “Just spit it out.”

 

Chika’s the first one to break. “I’mdatingYou-chan,” she confesses, saying it in an incredible speed that Yoshiko almost didn’t catch. Chika releases a breath she’s been holding and plops her head on the table. You just laughs shyly at Yoshiko.

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad after all, Chika-chan,” Hanamaru smiles and pat Chika’s head. Of course Hanamaru would know. She’s been hanging out with Chika a lot more lately. That, and, their leader isn’t really the hardest book to read. If Yoshiko could spot it after just an hour and a half, what more for Hanamaru who’s spent the past couple of months hanging out with her.

 

Yoshiko shakes her head. “I don’t even know why you’re still hiding it at this point. Isn’t it better to just have it out in the open? I mean, it’s just me.” She pouts.

 

“Chika said we should tone it down since it should be a night about you and not about us. We were planning on letting everyone know,” You stops, thinking. “But we kept on pushing it back.”

 

At this point, Yoshiko can only sigh. “You two are idiots,” she comments but decides that she’s not going to ask any details. They would have told her at the right time, even when they’re not backed into a wall like this. “I’m happy for you though.”

 

They spend five minutes trying to stop Chika from hugging Yoshiko since Chika is touched but also insulted that Yoshiko managed to make them feel happy and poke fun at them in less than ten seconds.

 

* * *

  


They’re heading back to their respective places, with the exception of You since she is heading to Chika’s.

 

Hanamaru is walking beside Chika, talking about their exams.

 

You on the other hand, is walking next to Yoshiko.

 

“Yoshiko-chan,”

 

“Yohane,”

 

They glance at each other then chuckle. “Thanks for not making a big deal out of knowing about _us_ ,” You looks over to Chika with so much fondness in her eyes. “Chika’s been worrying about telling the rest of Aqours about our relationship, to be honest. It all happened too quickly for the both of us and I guess Chika just didn’t want to explain how we actually got together,

 

We’ve had a huge fight that no one really knew about. Chika got confessed to by a guy and things got weird between us when she told me. I got scared of losing her but I couldn’t just tell her that.” You waves at Chika who looked back at the two of them before continuing. “So I ignored her and tried to stay away. Ironic, I know. I got pretty selfish and conceited that time because I knew Chika would come after me.”

 

Yoshiko sort of get You’s logic. Knowing Chika, their leader would definitely put sorting things out first before anything else. “So she did,” Yoshiko states.

 

You nods. “I never thought of what to do next though. I tried to be selfless in the past when Chika was too… _obsessed_ with Riko-chan. I ended up hurting a lot. Still, Chika came to cheer me up one night. I hated that side of Chika, you know? How she can make me feel like she’s choosing me despite it actually just being platonic. I guess I was the one who assumed.”

 

“What did you do then?”

 

You laughs. “You can say I broke down. She cornered me until she can get something out of me so, I yelled. I told her all about the things I couldn’t tell her before in the middle of a panic attack. I think Chika feels guilty up to this day after seeing me like that. She thinks it’s entirely her fault that I was in so much pain. She held me for so long, I’m not sure how many minutes we spent on the floor of my room with just me crying and her holding me. When I calmed down, we talked and talked until there was nothing left to talk about.

 

Sometimes I feel like Chika’s with me because of that guilt. Because she doesn’t want to put me through that again. I can’t help but think that that may be the reason why Chika just won’t tell anyone about us.” You finishes.

 

Yoshiko nods in acknowledgement though she disagrees. “Honestly, if you ask me, I don’t think that’s the reason,” she looks up the sky. “I think, Chika’s just protecting you. If you yourself think that that’s why you’re together, then that’s something to be talked about. Chika obviously cares a lot for you and I felt her genuine relief when she can finally act all _lovey-dovey_ with you after you’ve admitted that you were going out. You have to trust her.”

 

She turns to You who looks like she’s been relieved of the chip on her shoulder. “When did you get so smart?”

 

Yoshiko remembers how lonely it felt not to talk to anyone. She also can remember how good it was to finally voice out her problems and be consoled by Hanamaru. “Being away from you guys taught me some things, I guess?”

 

You smiles then glances at Chika and Hanamaru’s direction. “By the way, you and Maru-chan,” You starts, making Yoshiko glare at her. “What? I can’t help it! When you look at her while she’s not looking, like how you did so many times earlier, it kind of reminds me of how Kanan and Mari watches each other. Like how I sometimes catch Chika looking. And honestly, it’s the same with Hanamaru-chan too when she looks at you.”

 

This is something Yoshiko has never really thought that she’s been doing, mostly because she doesn’t really realize what she unconsciously does. But, of course she’ll look at Hanamaru like that. She adores her best friend and is thankful that she’s been there for her all this time. It doesn’t mean that there’s necessarily ‘romantic feelings’ behind it… _right?_ “We’re best friends, You. I think it’s natural that we look at each other that way.”

 

“Just friends?”

 

“Yep?”

 

“Is that what you really feel though?”

 

There’s a pause, flashes of contemplation goes through her mind. And like she usually did whenever she felt those _possibilities_ the past few months, Yoshiko ignores it. Pushes it at the back of her mind and locks it away until the next time it decides to break free.

 

“Yes, that’s all there is to it.”

 

You shrugs. “If you say so,” she stops walking when suddenly, Chika is in front of her with a smile on her face.

 

“Looks like your girlfriend misses you already,” Yoshiko whispers. This makes You blush and elbow her.

 

“You-chan,” Chika holds You’s hand. “Onee-chan said you should stay with us this weekend.”

 

You gets pulled into a conversation of what they’ll be doing at Chika’s. Yoshiko watches how Chika slightly runs her thumb along the skin of You’s hand as they walked, hand in hand. Their leader looks so happy just at the thought of You spending the weekend with her. _You must be crazy for doubting Chika_ , Yoshiko thinks.

 

Yoshiko walks over to Hanamaru who smiles warmly at her. The two of them follow You and Chika. Their hands occasionally brush against each other’s.

 

Somehow, it makes Yoshiko want to hold Hanamaru’s hand too.

 

What You said must is just getting to her. She and Hanamaru had always been together so it’s natural that she they care about each other, right?

 

She glances at Hanamaru who is looking at the couple in front of them. Later she’ll part ways with her friends so she can go back to her apartment and-

 

Hanamaru looks at her, possibly after sensing that she’s been looking her way.

 

Surely the feeling of wanting to spend more time with Hanamaru is just because she’s been missing company, _right_?

 

“Yoshiko-chan, what’s wrong, zura?”

 

All she knows is that she doesn’t really want to be alone.

 

“Zuramaru, I was wondering if you’d like to sleepover,” a pause, Yoshiko clears her throat. “Maybe.”

 

Hanamaru laughs. “Did you miss me that much, Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru must have seen how Yoshiko’s lips curl into a frown because she holds on her wrist to prevent her from walking away. “Wait! I’m kidding, zura! Yoshiko-chaaan!”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Hanamaru does end up staying with Yoshiko for the weekend. The two of them went to the Kunikida’s first to ask permission which was given easily since the elder Kunikidas seems to have a soft spot for Yoshiko. She suspects it has something to do with how her friend talks about her because they seem to know a lot about Yoshiko.

 

“Grandpa and Grandma sure likes you,” Hanamaru says on their way to the apartment.

 

“Such a mystery, if you ask me,” comes Yoshiko’s muffled reply.

 

Hanamaru gasps and glares at her. “Yoshiko-chan!”

 

“What? It’s true,” Yoshiko tells her. “You’re shrine caretakers - all holy and godly. Then there’s me, a fallen angel forsaken by the gods.”

 

This makes Hanamaru frown at her. “You’re not so unlucky anymore though, right, zura?”

 

Yoshiko contemplates a bit even though the answer is clear as day. Things are going well these days. Maybe the gods are finally going easy on her.

 

“Yeah,” she replies. “Not so unlucky anymore.” Yoshiko turns her head to the side to look at Hanamaru but she stops walking when she saw the smile on her childhood friend’s face.

 

She keeps having moments like this the whole time she is with Hanamaru today that it kind of throws her off. Yoshiko can’t help but think that Hanamaru is this shiny deity whose smile is so beautiful that she feels unworthy to see her.

 

Hanamaru notices that Yoshiko has stopped on her tracks which makes her look back.

 

“I actually did though,” Yoshiko says. “Miss you, that is.”

 

It’s dim, with a street light a few feet ahead and the gentle glow of the lights in the houses illuminate the two of them but  Yoshiko is now sure that Hanamaru’s cheeks blushed a beautiful color of pink. Her friend’s smile grew warmer and Yoshiko just can’t help the way her heart pounded against her chest.

 

Hanamaru extends a hand out to her which she takes. Together, they walked, hand in hand, much like how Yoshiko felt like doing earlier.

 

“I missed you too, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

The walk home is silent after that but comforting nonetheless. However, Yoshiko starts to feel the exhaustion as soon as they got inside the apartment.

 

Yoshiko lets Hanamaru use the bathroom first. She thought it may be a good opportunity to clean up her room.

 

It is somehow well-kept since her mother does drop by once in a while. Yoshiko almosts sends her mom a text because she’s just so grateful that she doesn’t need to do much cleaning. Yoshiko just arranges a few things before she decides to lie down the bed and stretch her back.

 

It probably wasn’t a good idea to do so because within minutes, Yoshiko is out cold, sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much more fluffier, longer update very soon.


End file.
